powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version)
Power Rangers Hyper Force is based on the upcoming tabletop game of the same name in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Sypnopsis Power Rangers Hyper Force is set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy. A team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scott, and with the show's Game Master, Malika Lim, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras (and faces) along the way. Characters Rangers Allies *Jen Scotts *Aisha Campbell *Trini Kwan *Gem *Gemma *Santa Claus *Tommy Oliver Other characters *Alpha 55 *Ernie *Abigail *Diana Villains *The Alliance **The Leader *Candius Cornicus *Volcanus *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Scorpina *Pudgy Pig *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Venjix Virus *Lord Duradel *Cyrus Rikter *Tenaya 18 *Sheriff Lead *Kilobyte *General Shifter *General Crunch *Professor Cog *Buzzkill *Krampus *Perfume Pony *Mesogog *Primator Arsenal *Hyper Force Morphers *Hyper Blade Blasters *Iapetus Blaster, Iapetus Claws *Oceanus Trident, Oceanus Blades *Coeus Axe, Coeus Shield *Hyperion Bow, Hyperion Scythe *Crius Hammer, Crius Cannon *Prometheus Saber *Cronus Laser *Selene Lance *Asteria Talons Zords Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha *Chronos Hyperforce Megazord **Lion Hyper Zord **Serpent Hyper Zord **Cerberus Hyper Zord **Phoenix Hyper Zord **Ram Hyper Zord *Hyper Strike Megazord **Rhino Hyper Zord *Pegasus Megazord **Pegasus Hyper Zord *Gemini Megazord **Wolf Hyper Zord **Tiger Hyper Zord Episodes #'Welcome to Time Force Academy' #'It's Morphin Time!' #'Whatever Happened to Scorpina?' #'Aisha Campbell Returns!' #'We Need Megazord Power!' #'Vesper's Betrayal' #'It's Boom Time' #'Holiday Special Featuring Santa!' #'Episode 9' #'Episode 10' #'Episode 11' #'Episode 12' #'Episode 13' #'Episode 14' #'Episode 15' #'Episode 16' #'Episode 17' #'Episode 18' #'Episode 19' #'Episode 20' #'Episode 21' #'Episode 22' #'Episode 23' #'Episode 24' #'Episode 25' Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Marv: It's Morphin Time!" All: "Hyper Force, GO!" *Marv: Hyper Force Red! Ready! Power up! *Eddie: Hyper Force Blue! Ready! Power up! *Vesper: Hyper Force Black! Ready! Power up! *Chloe: Hyper Force Pink! Ready! Power up! *Jack: Hyper Force Yellow! Ready! Power up! *Seth: Hyper Force Green! Ready! Power up! *Ricky: Hyper Force White! Ready! Power up! *Misty: Hyper Force Orange! Ready! Power up! *Amber: Hyper Force Purple! Ready! Power up! *Marv: Iapetus Lion! Hyper Force Red! *Eddie: Oceanus Serpent! Hyper Force Blue! *Vesper: Coeus Cerberus! Hyper Force Black! *Chloe: Hyperion Phoenix! Hyper Force Pink! *Jack: Crius Ram! Hyper Force Yellow! *Seth: Prometheus Rhino! Hyper Force Green! *Ricky: Cronus Pegasus! Hyper Force White! *Misty: Asteria Tiger! Hyper Force Orange! *Amber: Selene Wolf! Hyper Force Purple! *Marv: Hyper acolytes from the future! All: Power Rangers Hyper Force! *Marv: Hyper Force, GO! Gallery MarvinHF.png|Marvin Shih Red_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Marv the Red Hyper Force Ranger Iapetus_Lion.png|Marvin the Red Hyper Force Ranger EddieHF.png|Eddie Banks Blue_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Eddie the Hyper Force Blue Ranger Oceanus_Serpent.png|Eddie the Hyper Force Blue Ranger VesperHF.png|Vesper Vasquez Black_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Vesper the Hyper Force Black Ranger Coeus_Cerberus.png|Vesper the Hyper Force Black Ranger ChloeHF.png|Chloe Ashford Pink_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Chloe the Hyper Force Pink Ranger Hyperion_Phoenix.png|Chloe the Hyper Force Pink Ranger JackHF.png|Jack Thomas Yellow_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Jack the Hyper Force Yellow Ranger Crius_Ram.png|Jack the Hyper Force Yellow Ranger GreenRangerJace.png|Seth Reynolds hyperforce_green_ranger_by_greencosmos80-dbsg4xo.jpg|Seth the Hyper Force Green Ranger Alpha 55.png|Alpha 55 Reid.Chris_.jpg|Payton Hoover White Hyper Force Ranger.png|Ricky the White Hyper Force Ranger Hyper Force Morpher.png|Hyper Force Morphers MistyandAmber.png|Misty and Amber Fisher Orange and Purple Hyper Rangers.png|Misty and Amber the Hyper Force Orange and Purple Rangers LionHyperZord.png|Red Lion Hyper Zord CerberusHyperZord.png|Black Cerberus Hyper Zord SerpentHyperZord.png|Blue Serpent Hyper Zord RamHyperZord.png|Yellow Ram Hyper Zord PhoenixHyperZord.png|Pink Phoenix Hyper Zord Chronos Hyperforce Megazord.png|Chronos Hyperforce Megazord Hyperforce_zords_by_greencosmos80-dbsi3ff.jpg|Hyper Force Zords and Megazords PegasusZord.png|PegasusZord Pegasus Megazord.png|Pegasus Megazord Gemini Zords.png|Tiger and Wolf Zords Gemini Megazord.png|Gemini Megazord Hyperforce_weapons_by_greencosmos80-dbt63ua.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons hyperforce_weapons_wave_2_by_greencosmos80-dbt6892.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons (Wave 2) Jen profileprfanonwiki.jpg|Jen Scotts Prtf-pink.png|Time Force Pink Ranger MMPR Aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Aisha the Yellow Ranger Ellen Wong as Trini4.png|Trini Kwan MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Jason.png|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Jason the Red Ranger MMPR2_Kim_S2.png|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-pink-Kimberly.png|Kimberly the Pink Ranger Black-Ranger-Power-Rangers-Zack-Taylor-f.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black-Zack.png|Zack the Black Ranger Adampark.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-black-Zack.png|Adam the Black Ranger 02_Mighty_Morphin'___Billy_Cranston_01.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-blue2.png|Billy the Blue Ranger Tomax2.jpg|Tomax Oliver 180px-Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger tommy_oliver_cadmus_clone.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-white-clone.png|Tommy the White Ranger (Cadmus clone) Rocky DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Rocky the Red Ranger (Cadmus clone) Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers JunglefuryRangers.jpg|Power Rangers Jungle Fury JungleFuryRangers3.png|Power Rangers Jungle Fury Gem.png|Gem Prrpm-gold.png|Gem the Gold Ranger Gemma.jpg|Gemma Prrpm-silver.png|Gemma the Silver Ranger 3472ffd86734e792aaab0e79987e0574.jpg|Power Rangers RPM Tommy-DT.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prdt-black.jpeg|Tommy the Black Dino Thunder Ranger Dino_Thunder_Rangers.jpg|Dino Thunder Rangers Krista the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Krista the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger Jermaine the Green Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Jermaine the Green Dino Thunder Ranger Sentai Kakurangers.jpg|Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers PinkAlienRanger.jpg|Cestria the Pink Alien Ranger Kaku-Green.png|Hydris the Green Alien Ranger Silver Alien Ranger.png|Argentias the Silver Alien Ranger power rangers zeo team2.png|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.jpg|Power Rangers Turbo Prt-white.png|Amanda the White Turbo Ranger Prt-black.png|Reggie the Black Turbo Ranger Prt-bluesenturion.png|Blue Senturion Prt-phantom.png|Zador the Phantom Ranger Power_Rangers_In_Space.png|Space Rangers Space-Purple-ranger.png|Karone the Purple Space Ranger 07 Lost Galaxy - Galaxy Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Prlg-magna.png|Mike the Magna Defender PowerRangersLightspeedRescue-1.jpg|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Time.jpg|Power Rangers Time Force Wild Force Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Wild Force 1190711 640px.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Storm Kapri and marah new wind rangers by andr uril-d5wijpg.jpg|Kapri and Marah the Pink and Orange Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja-Black.png|Eric McKnight the Black Ninja Storm Ranger Tally the White Ranger.png|Tally Merritt the White Ninja Storm Ranger Kyle the Gold Ranger.png|Kyle Bryant the Gold Ninja Storm Ranger 20101022004214!Turboranger.jpg|Power Rangers Turbine Racers Turbo-greenmale.png|Liam the Green Turbine Ranger Turbo-purple.png|Alyson the Purple Turbine Ranger Rocket Turbo.PNG|Paul the Rocket Turbine Ranger Turbo-white.png|Barry the White Turbine Ranger CosmicRacerRanger.jpg|Cosmic Turbine Ranger Fiveman001.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green Supersonic Ranger.png|Tyrone the Green Supersonic Ranger 180px-BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad DavidTrueheart.jpg|David Trueheart Green Eagle Ranger.png|David the Green Eagle Ranger Lisa Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple Vulture Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Jennifer-Tung.jpg|Wilana Mizuno Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Wilana the Pink Peacock Ranger Jesse 2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Eddie Alvarez.jpg|Amuro Cronos SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Amuro the Cobalt Phoenix Ranger PRNS-NinjaSteel.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel 7 Ninja Steel Rangers.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel).jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Red-Ninja-Steel-Ranger-Mick.png|Mick Kanic the Red Ninja Steel Ranger Red-Ninja-Steel-Ranger-Dane.png|Dane Romero the Red Ninja Steel Ranger SPD_Rangers.png|Power Rangers SPD Prspd-novaskirt.png|Nova the SPD Nova Ranger Prspd-goldskirt.png|Amelia the SPD Gold Ranger S.P.D. Purple Ranger.png|Kylie the Purple SPD Ranger S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|Bolie the Quantum SPD Ranger Prspd-boom.png|Boom the SPD Orange Ranger PRMF-MysticForceRangers.jpg|Mystic Force Rangers MF-MysticFate.jpg|Mystic Force Rangers OO-rangers.jpg|Overdrive Rangers Power-rangers-samurai-blue-gold.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai MegaforceRangers.jpg|Megaforce Rangers Prm-green.png|Orion the Green Megaforce Ranger Pr super megaforce liveaction group 5531.jpg|Super Megaforce Rangers Power Rangers Dino Charge.png|Power Rangers Dino Charge TommyOliverZeo.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus Clone #2) Zeo-Red.png|Tommy the Red Zeo Ranger Rocky-Zeo.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Prz-blue-Rocky.png|Rocky the Blue Zeo Ranger Prtf-red.png|Wes the Red Time Force Ranger Prtf-green.png|Trip the Green Time Force Ranger Prtf-yellow.png|Katie the Yellow Time Force Ranger Prtf-blue.png|Lucas the Blue Time Force Ranger Prtf-quantum.png|Eric the Quantum Ranger Normal VIEWINGGLOBE-prtf-stff-286.jpg|Wesley "Wes" Collins TF Lucas Kendallprfanonwiki.jpg|Lucas Kendall Trip-Morph.jpg|Trip Regis Time_Force___Katie_Walker_01.jpg|Katie Walker TF_Eric_Meyers_(Forever_Red).jpg|Eric Myers Ryan-Kelley-.jpg|Bobby Fieldman Carrie Reichenbach.jpg|Kristen Spade Jhoanna Trias.jpg|Tina Montez OgieBanks.jpg|Zane Stacks Justin Bolton.png|Justin Bolton Category:Series Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version)